Slicing through the Clouds
by Choco-Chip-Bear
Summary: A story about a boy who was always afraid of flying, a girl who never wanted to touch the ground, and how they somehow found each other in the midst of their most vulnerable moments.
1. The Airport

**Slicing through the Clouds**

A story about a boy who was always afraid of flying, a girl who never wanted to touch the ground, and how they somehow found each other in the midst of their most vulnerable moments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan eagerly walked into through the airport, watching different fleeting faces walk by. To Mikan, the airport was one of the places where you could see bits and pieces of culture from around the world. From how a person dressed, smiled, and talked… it was something she loved to seek and learn. With her suitcase wheels rolling about, she strolled towards her waiting area. In just two hours, she would be up in the air again… that's what Mikan lived for.

* * *

Natsume grunted as he finally sat down on one of the grey leather seats in the waiting area, the chair was cold, just like his expression. He simply just hated airports and he hated airplanes. It was something Natsume could never get used to, which was why he preferred his feet on the ground and his head out of the clouds. Crying babies, turbulence, throbbing ears… he loathed it all, and yet here he is in this bland airport. In two hours, Natsume could only hope that this flight would be better than all his past experiences.

"All passengers for flight A13 going from Tokyo, Japan to New York please start boarding. May I repeat, all passengers for flight A13 please start boarding."

This was it, in 30 minutes or so his feet would be off the ground. Natsume never really admitted it out loud, but he was afraid of flying. Afraid of all that could happen up in the sky, it made him uncomfortable and nonetheless scared.

* * *

Mikan almost fell from jumping out of her seat too fast, however she smiled ecstatically. In a few minutes she'd finally get away from all the past Tokyo, Japan held. In moments like these, Mikan finally felt as if her world was now free and anew. 

**Hey guys! This was an introductory chapter so it wasn't much, but I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer! This is my first time uploading a story onto the internet so I'm a bit of a newbie. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I always strive to become better! As much as I love encouraging and lovely comments, I wouldn't mind helpful criticism to help me along the way! So keep those eyes busy by reading, and keep those fingers busy by typing! **

**Anyways, have a lovely day. :)**


	2. First Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"Hello Miss, would you like me to put your bags up in the storage compartment for you?"

Mikan looked up and smiled at her, "Yes, that'd be lovely! Thank you very much."

After Mikan gave the flight attendant her bags, she took a seat in her designated chair.

'_Wow, it's actually so comfy, and soft!"_

It was her first time sitting in First Class, and Mikan wanted to touch everything and feel everything. Although it was expensive, she decided that she might as well have a kick at what it feels like to live in luxury and was willing to pay a little extra. She scanned her area and boy, was she ever so happy. She had plenty of room, a comfortable pillow and blanket, two screens to probably watch movies, nice flight attend-

Wait, two screens? Mikan looked to the right and saw another seat next to hers.

'_Right, this isn't just a private plane for one. Other people need to board this plane… I wonder who'll be the person sitting next to me.'_

After imagining scenarios in her head on who her seat mate could be, she looked out the glassy window. Tokyo, Japan was nice… but Mikan had too many unwanted memories here. She lived a simple life here, making a decent amount of money in a bakery shop, and having a loving family who made each other happy. She would never feel safe anymore though, that incident scarred her and it would never be forgotten.

* * *

Natsume sighed as he noticed female passengers and flight attendants looking at him as he walked towards his seat. He knew he was handsome, of course, but all the attention could be such a pain. Besides, fangirls were the least of his troubles, all he wanted to have a decent flight to New York and then he'd be at ease. Finally reaching his destination, he noticed a petite girl looking out the window. He sighed inwardly.

'_Great, I have a seat mate. She better not drool on me or fangirl all over me.'_

"Hello Sir, can I take you-"

"Here." He tossed his bags to the startled flight attendant. He's been on many trips in First Class and he didn't have the patience to deal with them politely.

"A-Alright, Sir."

As he sat down, the girl beside him turned to look at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"You can't just treat him like that! That's being rude and inconsiderate towards him."

Turning to look at her, he finally got to see what her face actually looked like. She had a pale, flawless complexion, her brunette bangs framing her face while the rest of her hair was long and wavy near the bottom of her locks. Her eyes were hazel, but darker than usual making them look like amber or chocolate colored eyes from afar. Needless to say she was beautiful, except for the bewildered look she had plastered on her face.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Natsume grunted and looked away, he was already annoyed.

She huffed, making her bangs flop a little. "I'm standing up for the man you were seemingly rude to."

"He's just a flight attendant, it doesn't even matter."

"His feelings matter! What an imbecile creature you are."

At this point, Natsume was too annoyed to answer. Maybe he should just close his eyes and sleep, sleep would be able to zone out her blabber mouth.

Closing his eyes, he tried to fall into slumber…Until he felt a poke at his side.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Natsume turned around angrily to look back at the annoying brunette.

"Stop poking me and shut up, you're being annoying."

"Sorry for caring about the man's feelings! You're so rude."

Natsume sighed, he was already starting to form a headache. Seeing the man he threw his bags at earlier, he motioned for him to come over. The flight attendant stumbled his way over to him, scared of what he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

The male was flustered at Natsume's apology, but accepted it with a nod. He was about to walk away to help another passenger but Natsume caught him by the arm.

"Is there any chance there's another seat I could take to avoid this girl beside me?"

The flight attendant looked at him apologetically, "Sorry Sir, all seats are taken." With this, he walked away.

'_Dammit. I don't know how I'll survive this flight with such an irritating girl beside me.'_

Speaking of the irritating girl,

"Wow! You actually apologized. Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought, except for the asking another seat part."

"Your voice is getting on my nerves."

It was then that silence fell between them; Could this be it? Had he finally silenced the girl? Natsume inwardly sighed with relief... too bad it didn't last long.

A few seconds later she sighed and suddenly her small hand was near his, ready for a handshake.

"Sorry for invading you like that and annoying you, that's not how I should greet my seat mate."

"Hn." He shook her hand but surprisingly she quickly pulled away after a second.

'_I guess she isn't the type to fangirl.'_

"I- uh, I'm Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"Hn."

"What? You have no name? I'm just trying to get a conversation going."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ah, the imbecile finally decided to give his face a name. So, why are you going to New York?"

"Just because I shook hands with you and told you my name, doesn't mean you can keep talking to me."

"…You're still so rude and arrogant." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out.

"You're childish. You act like you're five."

"I'm 18 actually!"

"I'm 18 too, but you don't see me acting the way you do."

"Hmph!"

Before Natsume could drown out her voice with a pair of headphones, a flight attendants voice was now on for everyone to hear on the plane.

"Hello, thank you for choosing Japan airlines… -"

'_Dammit. After all of her speaking I almost forgot that we still had to lift off.'_

Soon after, their TV-like screens illuminated, demonstrating safety features and other things Natsume didn't care to look at.

"Hyuuga, you look tense."

"Now isn't the time to annoy me."

"- … We hope you enjoy your flight!"

With a click, all that could be heard now was the rumbling of the plane taking speed on the runway.

Natsume shut his eyes tightly and murmured, "Shit."

He gripped both of the arm rests beside him firmly, not caring whether or not the Sakura girl wanted to use one. He hated take off the most, it was when his ears popped constantly, where pressure was everywhere on your body, where the air was suddenly felt different. He absolutely hated everything about it, the flight itself and landing weren't much better either. He felt defenseless and vulnerable up in the air and he didn't like it one bit.

After the seat belt sign was off to signify that passengers could roam around, Natsume eased up a bit.

That was when he noticed something strange. The arm rest he was gripping on his left wasn't hard at all; It was smooth, slender, a little squishy but definitely soft…

"Uhm. Hyuuga, you can let go of my arm now."

Oh. 

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I'm already working on the third one, so stay tuned. :) I also want to thank those who reviewed my story, who put this on favourite, and who followed this. I know I just started out and my work is completely far from perfection, but it really makes me happy to know that some people really want to read this story and are urging me to continue. So I will continue to work even harder to make all those readers reading this happy!**


	3. Strawberry Prints

**Slicing through the Clouds**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

An awkward silence took place after Natsume finally let go of her arm.

However Mikan was never the one to keep the silence going, instead she wanted to question Natsume.

"Hyuuga?"

No response came from him.

"You must be scared of flying, hey? That grip you had on me was quite strong."

"Hn."

"Are you embarrassed or something?"

Natsume just continued looking straight ahead, he was obviously embarrassed but he was never one to admit it. Then he felt her slender fingers poking his side again.

Poke.

Poke.

Before Mikan could steal another poke, Natsume held her finger and looked straight into her eyes. Once again his crimson orbs clashed with her hazel orbs.

Mikan couldn't help but feel heat rising up her cheeks. Their faces were only millimeters apart and Mikan wasn't completely comfortable with the lack of space between them. She found it hard to breathe and she wasn't completely sure why, but Natsume had beautiful eyes that drew her in.

"Uhm, would you guys like anything to drink?"

Mikan looked up startled at the flight attendant while Natsume casually leaned back into his seat.

"Water, please."

The flight attendant who no longer looked awkward, batted her eyes at Natsume.

"I'll have apple juice, please and thank you." Mikan managed to sputter out.

The flight attendant continued to bat her eyelashes like no tomorrow and poured a cup of water for Natsume, she didn't forget to bend down so Natsume could see her womanly assets.

"Here's a nice and cool cup of water for a handsome, young man like you."

Mikan wanted to throw up at what she was currently witnessing.

'_I almost, kind of feel bad for Hyuuga.'_

Natsume however, just ignored it all and took sips of his newly poured water.

"Uhm, my apple juice please?"

This time the lady just rolled her eyes and poured it casually.

"Here's your apple juice miss."

She was about to push the drink cart further down the aisle but paused for a moment to wink at Natsume before she was on her way.

"Well, that was disturbing."

Natsume didn't bother answering her again.

Mikan let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't make me poke you again. I'm just trying to have a conversation with you so this flight won't be so bad."

"Hn."

"I don't even know if that's a yes or a no. Goodness Hyuuga, you're confusing."

"Why do you even bother talking to me? You're being annoying, strawberry print."

"Because I just want to befriend you, jer- Wait what?!"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Strawberry print."

"How the hell did you come up with that name?"

"Your bra is showing."

Mikan looked down at her shirt, and her strawberry print bra was indeed showing. Automatically, she crossed her hands over her chest protectively. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed for being so indecent, or mad that he even looked at that area… she chose to feel both.

"You're such a pervert! Stop looking there!"

"It's not my fault you flashed them, strawberry."

"Stop taunting me with those names!"

Natsume could only smirk at the reaction he was getting from her. He had to admit though, she had a pretty nice chest.

"What perverted thoughts are you thinking of now, Hyuuga?!"

"None of your concern, strawberry prints."

Mikan groaned, she paid extra to get into First Class and then she managed to get seated next to a bastard. How lovely.

It was then though, that there thoughts were disrupted. The seatbelt sign was back on due to turbulence happening on the plane and so was Natsume's tenseness.

Mikan's arm wasn't on the arm rest anymore for Natsume to hold, but it was obvious to her that he was petrified. His hands were tightly gripping both arm rests again and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, however it was then that Mikan saw another side to this imbecile creature she thought he happened to be. His onyx hair seemed to be quite soft, matching his movements and lightly shining in the lighting of the plane. As his body was stiff, his muscles were even more noticeable. They weren't overly big, but they were nicely toned. However Mikan wasn't attracted to his body the most, it was what was on his pale and unblemished face. His eyes were goddamn beautiful and something Mikan would have never known existed in Tokyo, Japan. His crimson eyes drew her in and she couldn't control it.

'_No wonder girls like him so much. It's not that I like him though… I feel like his eyes hold so much in them. He must have been through a lot.'_

In the midst of her thoughts, she failed to hear the seat belt sign turn off.

"Oi, strawberry. Stop staring at me."

"Huh? HEY! Stop calling me names." This time Mikan pouted. She wasn't entirely mad at him anymore, if he was going through something, she didn't want to add onto it even more.

Natsume just sighed and whispered to himself, however Mikan still managed to hear it. "I just want my feet back on the ground."

Mikan could only keep staring at him, this handsome guy was really afraid of planes. Well, that's definitely something she didn't witness every day.

"Hey Hyuuga… Seriously though, why are you afraid of flying?"

At this, his face hardened. "None of your business."

Mikan gulped, yep, she hit a nerve.

"So… Uh, you never answered why you're going to New York."

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going to visit. My best friend and her boyfriend invited me over after what happe-"

Mikan stopped talking in an instant. Blood curdling screams entered her head, flashbacks to what happened months ago flooded her brain. Flashbacks to what she couldn't forget. These were the flashbacks that kept her up and screaming at night.

Confused, Natsume looked to Mikan only to see her trembling with fear.

"Oi, you look like an idiot. Stop trembling."

Sure enough, Mikan finally escaped the commotion going through her head.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you guys like something to eat?" A flight attendant approached them and thankfully it was a male this time.

Mikan's mood changed quickly.

"Yes! I'm starved. Do you have any chicken or beef? Maybe something with…"

'_Weird girl.' _

She was definitely not something Natsume encountered everyday.

"What can I get for you, sir?

"Just beef with black bean sauce.

In a few moments, Natsume could only stare at how the petite girl was devouring her meal as if she hadn't eaten in months. She was even talking with her mouth full, how attractive.

"You know-"

Munch. Munch.

"This stuff is really good, even if it's just airplane food. Hey, can I try some of yours? It looks good."

Natsume sighed, and gave his half eaten tray towards her.

"Wow, thanks Hyuuga!"

"You're going to choke if you keep talking."

30 minutes later, she was still eating.

"I just want to marry fluff puffs and eat it for the rest of my life."

"You're going to get fat."

"I don't care, they're just so good."

Natsume massaged his temple, was the flight almost over? He couldn't even focus reading his manga anymore and his headphones could only block out a portion of her yapping mouth.

Suddenly however, it was as if his prayers were answered.

A yawn escaped from Mikan, "Phew. I'm pretty exhausted."

Quickly, she fell asleep. The rising of her chest seemingly brought calmness to Natsume for some reason, maybe he was just sleepy as well.

Closing his eyes, he started to drift off… then he heard a snore.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Polka Dots

**Slicing through the Clouds**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Natsume finally felt relieved once his feet stepped upon the airport floor of New York.

'_Finally. That flight was probably the worst flight I've ever encountered.'_

However, even if Natsume wouldn't admit it, he knew that it was the most interesting. He almost wanted to laugh at what happened earlier on the plane after he heard the brunette snore, how rare.

Natsume sighed as he turned to look at his snoring seat mate, he would probably never get any sleep if he was always next to this sleeping idiot beside him. Wanting to wake up her up, he hit her with his manga book on her forehead.

"OW! What the hell, Natsume?"

The corners of Natsume's mouth slowly lifted, catching the brunette by surprise.

"H-hey! Why are you smiling? DID YOU LOOK AT MY BRA AGAIN?!"

"Idiot. You called me Natsume."

"We-well, I could always call you Hyuuga again! I was just tired, that's why I didn't call you Hyuuga. I don't want to say the first name of a jerk like yo-"

"Just call me Natsume, strawberry prints."

With that being said, he turned his head back the other way.

"Hmph! I still think you looked at my bra again!"

Unknown to Mikan, Natsume was still smiling, just like how Mikan was smiling as his back was facing her. That was a rare moment. When two strangers, who had only stepped into each others lives recently, began to make each other smile.

Mikan Sakura. The girl that was weird, obnoxious, a blabber-mouth, confusing, a pig… but she distracted him for a while that he was up in the air and not on good solid ground. The first half of the flight he saw her as a nuisance, but after watching her sleep for a minute he then realized that most of his thoughts about the flight was gone…However after she woke up she became a nuisance once again, but this time he respected her a lot more. For once in his life time, someone had slightly distracted him from his fear and from all his troubles. It's too bad that they would probably never meet; New York City was a gigantic place. Natsume inwardly sighed.

'_Why am I thinking about that idiot anyways? I have better things to do.'_

Mikan strolled her way through New York City, eyeing everything with curiosity and awe.

'_New York is so beautiful… I wish to come here again when my heart is completely free of burden and sadness.'_

The sidewalks were packed with people, faces from different places and experiences. The streets packed with cars, some honking at the especially long traffic.

She took out a small piece of paper with an address scribbled onto it.

Mikan smiled as she remembered the moments spent with this person, she surely couldn't wait to embrace the one she held dearly to her heart.

Natsume looked at his sleek-looking watch; time was ticking as he stood in the airport with his bags in his hands.

Soon enough, a blonde ran up to him and paused for a breather when finally reaching Natsume.

"N-Natsume! Sorry I'm late; Hotaru didn't like the crab brains I prepared for her so I had to make another batch."

"Imai? You guys are still together?"

Heat started to rise up to Ruka's cheeks, his ocean-blue eyes, shying away.

"Yeah, my feelings are very strong for her."

"Get married."

Ruka looked up with a bewildered face, "W-what?! Natsume, we're only 18!"

Ignoring this, Natsume gestured for them to start walking, "Let's go Ruka, I'm really tired."

"You were just on a long flight, Natsume. Didn't you sleep on the plane?"

"An idiot kept me up the whole time."

* * *

Mikan knocked on the white apartment door, tired and worn out from all the walking she did. She could've taken a taxi, but she wanted to explore everything by foot until she reached the apartment scribbled on the paper from earlier.

With a click, the door opened to reveal a short-haired girl with purple-colored eyes.

"HOOOTARU!"

"Idiot. Stop yelling or I'll let you sleep on the streets."

"Hotaru stop being mean! It's the first time seeing you after so long!"

"Come here, stupid."

The purple-eyed friend grabbed Mikan and hugged her tightly. Mikan could only smile and hug her tighter; it has been so long since she had been in Hotaru's arms.

"I've really missed you, Hotaru."

After a good two minutes, Hotaru and Mikan finally parted.

"Come inside and put your things away. Knowing you, you probably didn't even take a taxi."

Hotaru and Ruka's apartment was quite modern, but it had a comfy feel to it. Hotaru settled once again at the coffee table, sipping her hot beverage.

"Wow! Your apartment is so nice. Where's Ruka?"

"He's off picking up a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that you'll have to share your room."

"Of course, I don't mind! Thanks for taking me in Hotaru, I really needed this."

"Mikan."

Mikan looked up from a portrait of Ruka holding a bunny and Hotaru in his arms, smiling brightly. Hotaru was next to him, smiling slightly and her eyes shining with happiness.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Mikan was at loss for words, but shook it off and continued to smile brightly. The smile didn't reach her eyes and Hotaru noticed it.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm finally by your side."

"Stop lying, I can see it in your eyes. Do you think that coming here will really ease your pain?"

Mikan's vision started to become blurry and her voice shook,

"No. I don't know when I'll become okay, but I know that everything here will be better than Japan. I know that I'm far away from it all."

"Mika-", Hotaru began, but Mikan quickly wiped away fallen tears on her cheeks and shook her head.

"Hotaru, where's the room I'll be staying in? I think I really need a quick shower!" Hotaru could only sigh at her best friend's actions. Here before her was a fake smiling Mikan, trying to change the subject.

"We'll talk about this later, idiot. Go down this hall and your room will be on the right."

"Thanks, Hotaru! May we talk about this the next time Ruka and his friend will be out?"

Hotaru smiled slightly at her, "Okay. Just get in the shower already, I can smell your stench from over here."

"Hotaru, you're so mean to me!"

* * *

"Dating anyone yet, Natsume?" Ruka questioned, however he knew what the answer would be anyways.

"No one."

Ruka laughed, "Of course. We're here now Natsume."

After sharing stories, laughter, and smiles, they finally reached their destination.

Ruka turned the golden doorknob of the door and welcomed his best friend in.

"Hello Ruka…and Hyuuga." Hotaru sipped her coffee and eyed the pair.

"It's been a while, Imai." Natsume stepped into their home, aching to finally lie on a bed.

"Natsume, you're tired right? The room is down this hallway and on your right. I forgot to tell you this earlier…but you have a roommate. Hotaru's best friend is here, she's also my cousin."

Natsume just nodded and headed towards the room with his bags. He couldn't even care less, his brain and his body was craving sleep.

He turned the knob of the wooden door and walked in. Instead of darting to the bed however, his crimson eyes were only on the hourglass figure in front of him…clad in only polka dot undergarments.

* * *

**The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to fralala-chan! I hope that's enough fluff for you fralala-chan! I can guarantee you all that there will be more fluff coming as the story progresses. ****I'm always willing to take everyone's suggestions and try to put them in the story.** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
